


Taken

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd100, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the challenge 'veela'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU  
> A/N: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

"Do you already have a companion for ze Yule Ball?" the girl asks in her thick French accent, directing her full attention and many charms at the young man standing in front of her.

Draco never gets the chance to respond.

Harry Potter comes stomping over. Throwing the Beauxbatons champion his most venomous glare, he declares loudly, "Malfoy is mine!"

Fleur gulps, gives a small nod, and quickly backs away. Veela heritage or not, there are still hearts she cannot steal.

Draco crosses his arms and raises a quizzical eyebrow. "Is there perhaps something you need to tell me, Potter?"


End file.
